Eureka Seven Unification
by bob robertson
Summary: The story of what happened to Renton and Eureka after the second summer of love.


**Disclaimer: **This is an unlicensed work of fan fiction Eureka Seven in owned by Bones Entertainment and Bandai Studios. All original characters belong to me.

**Eureka Seven **

**Unification**

It's been 16 years since I was born, I have been alive for 16 years and yet have lived enough for a lifetime, along with my wife Eureka. I'm sure everyone knows the story of the second summer of love but what happened after that is an untold story.

Shortly after the second summer of love I awoke to the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, an angelic figure leaning over me, wings shimmering in the pale moonlight.

"Renton, Renton are you ok?" Eureka asked with a worried tone as she shook Renton awake.

"I'm fine are you ok sweetheart?" Renton said as he grabbed her in an embrace.

"Yes" Eureka replied while blushing a little at Rentons display of affection.

The young couple talked and fawned over one another until the sun started to rise when they realized they had no idea where they were.

"What do we do now?" asked Eureka with a hint of panic in her voice.

"We need to figure out where we are let's head up that hill over there and try to spot a settlement." Renton replied reassuringly.

The couple made their way up the hill, by the time the arrived it was dusk. They looked in all directions with nothing but forest in all directions until Renton noticed something off in the distance, a faint flashing light like that given off by a communications tower.

"Then it's settled were going to the tower. Lets find something to eat then get a good nights sleep, we will leave first thing in the morning." Said Renton in a determined yet relaxed voice.

After finding some berries in the forest and getting something to drink at a nearby stream Eureka decided to take a bath in the water.

"I'm going to take a bath Renton, no peaking." Eureka giggled with a mischievous look on her face

"I-I-I would never dream of doing something like that I swear Eureka!" Renton replied in a high voice seething with embarrassment.

Eureka laughed as she walked off toward the stream.

"I know it's bad but sometimes he is just to easy to get going" Eureka thought to herself.

"I don't know what's gotten into that girl, she would never have made a comment like that before, she needs to spend less time around Talho." Renton pondered as he heard Eureka splashing about in the stream.

After Eureka finished Renton washed off himself and then returned to the campsite and cuddled up with her for warmth as they drifted off to sleep.

They spent the next three days traveling before finally making it to the outer border of the town.

"It looks deserted." Said Renton

"Maybe we can find supplies and a way to contact the Gecko-Go." Eureka suggested.

Exhausted both physically and mentally they searched the town and finally found an old communications module, they broadcasted a signal.

"Gecko-Go, Gecko-Go do you read? This is Renton, Do you read?"

Renton awaited a reply but none came.

"I'm going to send a message over all frequencies hopefully someone will find us."

"Anyone can you hear me? This is Renton Thurston we are stranded in an abandoned town called deep wood, can you please come save us we have no food or drinkable water, please help us."

Hours passed and finally sleep overtook the young couple.

"Where am I?" Renton said in a weak voice as he awoke in strange surroundings.

Upon closer inspection Renton realized he was alone in a prison cell on what seemed to be a military air craft.

"Where the hell am I and where is Eureka!" Renton yelled.

"Shut your fucking face boy, "It", is being held elsewhere for some, experiments." The man stated in a rather disturbing tone.

"What kind of experiments, I will not let you hurt Eureka you bastard." Renton replied with tears of rage forming in his eyes.

"What are you going to do about it Kid, from where I'm sitting you're in no position to save anyone." The man rebutted.

Renton charged at the door with a rage that took the man off guard causing him to back off, but not for long he lunged forward and struck Renton with his baton through the bars of the cell door. The impact caused Renton to fall to the ground in defeat, the man laughed and went back to his position at the side of the cell.

**Three months later**

"STOP PLEASE IT HURTS!" Eureka cried as she was subjected to yet another experiment.

During the last three months Eureka had been subjected to every experiment she could conceive of and some she couldn't. She had been cut, electrocuted, starved, denied sleep and psychologically tormented to the point of breaking.

"Why are you doing this?" She mumbled in a weak defeated voice.

"So it speaks to us at last, three months and it has said nothing other than screams for its life and to see its beloved Renton. If you must know we are trying to determine how to use you so we can take our revenge on the Coralians.

"Revenge for what?" Eureka inquired.

"You and Your race destroyed half our planet, you killed half our population how do you expect us to react you monster!" the man yelled.

"No, I didn't do anything, none of us did, it was the only way, the only way to save us all, don't you understand, there not dead, they are with the Scub Coral." Eureka cried trying to make the man understand and end the pain.

"Bullshit! I won't listen to your lies bitch, if you weren't so valuable I would kill you right now." The man furiously yelled as he punched Eureka in the face with all of his strength.

"That's enough Steve!" yelled a voice from across the room.

"Fuck off Dave it killed my wife, you lost your wife too didn't you?" Steve replied.

"Don't you think I know that, but we need her if we are to try and bring them back, she has to be the key there is no other explanation." Dave said desperately.

At this point Eureka was in tears half from the punch and half from the realisation what all of this was about, despite the fact that she had been tortured and abused she felt bad for these men who had lost the ones they love, then her thoughts turned to Renton, she knew he was feeling the same way.

"You fool, they are dead, dead and gone all we have left is revenge don't you see if we can destroy the Scub coral like Dewy Novak planned this can never happen again, future generations will be safe from this suffering and pain." Steve said glaring at Dave.

Dave stood in silence as if his heart had been ripped out for a minute before he finally managed to speak again.

"That's enough for now, I'm taking her back to her cell, we will do this again tomorrow, in the mean time get out of my sight, you may believe your wife is dead but I'm not ready to let go yet, I just can't."

Eureka was thrown back in her cell shortly after, she lay on the floor in the fetal position crying, longing for Renton until she finally drifted off into a deep sleep from the exhaustion of the days events.

Authors note: This is my first fan fic so please read and review, I know it got off to a slow start but i think i have a good idea where to go with this, if you like it i will keep going, if not i will just quit while I'm ahead. Thanks for reading.


End file.
